Molten Core (original)
Raid instance located inside Blackrock Depths. * Level: 60 Thottbot page Home of the Fire God's Lieutenant Ragnaros. Harder than Onyxia. Many full raid groups have wiped on the two giants in the front, and the few who get past usually do not get past the Lava Spawns. History: The Molten Core was was created during the War of the Three Hammers, more than 300 years ago. Near the end of the war, Thaurissan, the leader of the Dark Iron Dwarves, sought to summon a powerful fire elemental to defeat the combined forces of the Bronzebeard and Wildhammer clans. He was more successful than he could have imagined, as he released Ragnaros the Fire Lord from millenia of captivity under the Redridge Mountains. Ragnaros destroyed the city of Thaurissan (named after the Dwarven leader) and created the volcano of Blackrock Spire. He dwells there to this day with his elemental servants and the enslaved remnants of the Dark Iron dwarf clan. Known Monsters: More details can be found at http://conquest.teamgbu.com/strats/moltencore/why.php Molten Giant First two mobs in the instance. These always come in pairs, and are impossible to pull alone. As you progress through the Molten Core, Molten Giants will gradually be replaced with Molten Destroyers, starting with one Destroyer and one Giant, and eventually two Destroyers. The easiest way to deal with them is to put a tank on each and seperate them so their stomps do not hurt the same group. Finish one then the other. Molten Destroyer Bigger and harder version of Molten Giant. These guys start to show up in pairs before Gehennas and should not be taken lightly. Always seperate these from raid and kill Molten Giants first, Molten Destroyers have 1000 dps AoE spell with fair range. Keep MT alive and do NOT go melee with them, use only ranged and magic. If Molten Giant gets loose it is wipe if raid group isn't very good. Firelord A Fire Elemental that can wipe a raid that is not prepared for them. Every so often a ripple of flame will go off and a Lava Spawn will appear. If left alone long enough then the spawn will split into two, compounding your problems. Take out the spawns as soon as they appear and these mobs become easy. Lava Annihilator Looks like a rock golem, not a very hard fight. Will occasionally select a random secondary target from its hate list and charge to them. Thats why everyone should stay close to the Annihilator, so it does not run far away from melee. These can be banished by warlocks. Ancient Core Hound These Beast look alikes have a frontal bite aoe and a random effect aoe. Furthermore they use a frontal fire aoe which is quite devasting if hitting the entire raid-group. Have the main tank keep the Hound turned away while everyone else attacks from the back. Some aoes may make the fight more annoying, but keeping aggro is all this is required. Ancient Core Hounds stop respawning after Magmadar has been killed. However, before you manage to kill Magmadar, those beasts respawn in approximately 18 minutes and timing the respawn is absolutely crucial to any raid new to the Molten Core. Lava Surger Much like the Lava Annihilator except that when he periodically zooms off to another part of the raid he hits them with a small range 1k aoe, and also a knockback effect, so try not to fight him on bridges or next to lava. A bit tougher, but doable. Lava Surgers have 28 min respawn time and they stop respawning after Garr has been killed. Always keep someone timing these. Lava Imps These come in 3 groups on the way to Lucifron/Magmadar. Their respawn time is 7 minutes but mostly can be bypassed. The groups you do have to fight should be taken care of with ae taunt and aoe's. Core Hound Packs Another special type of mob found only in Magmadar's cave. The strategy with them is to kill all dogs almost simultaneously in a ten second span, because if at least one is alive it will reignite the dead hounds and bring them back to life. 5 tanks have to be assigned to take care of each dog, the rest of raid must bring all the hounds to 25-30%(better have a main assist target the dogs one by one). After that mages come in with area effect spells, killing hounds. Core Hound Packs will stop respawning after Magmadar has been killed. Lava Packs These can consist of 4 different type of mobs, each with a different ability. Only the rock elementals can be banished. * Lava Reaver: Stone elemental with a tough melee attack and cleave. * Lava Elemental: Stone elemental with a frontal stun aoe that also lands a dot. * Flameguard: Continous small damage ae that also debuffs armor. * Firewalker: Most dangerous of the 4. Has a fire resist debuff and then unleashes 3k damage fireballs, potentially very rapidly. Bosses Lucifron Fire based Naga like king with two guards. The guards will randomly mind control people, this mind control forces you to target the victims as enemies, therefore dispels like cleanse, which only target friendly players, will not work. A priest's dispel or a shaman's purge will do the trick. If Lucifron is not defeated before a wipe, the guards will immediately respawn. Lucifron casts two curses: Impending Doom which is a ten second countdown for 2000 shadow damage and a Curse that doubles all ability costs (mana, rage or energy). Both should be dispelled or decursed as fast as possible. Magmadar Core hound boss, who can be found directly behind Lucifron. He has frontal flame breath attack and an attack that lobs a puddle of fire to a randomly selected plyer that does excessive fire damage to anyone standing in it and starts a devasting dot. Magmadar is also able to causes an area of effect fear every 30 seconds. Additionally, he will frenzy randomly which increases his size and damage substantially. This effect can only be dispelled by using the Tranquilizing Shot hunter skill that is dropped by Lucifron. If not dispelled, he will soon kill the main tank an everyone else since he does excessive damage in his frenzied state. After Magmadar is defeated Ancient Core Hounds will no longer spawn in the zone until it resets. Gehennas Shadow based Naga like king with two guards. The guards will cleave and stun so they should be pulled from the main tank immediatly or else he may lose agro on Genhennas if he gets stunned. Gehennas himself has 3 magic abilities: An AOE curse with a 40 yard range that reduces healing cast on the target by 75%. A randomly targetted long range shadow bolt that hits for 1500-2000 damage. An AOE rain of fire type spell that is also randomly targetted. --Complete 13:57, 18 Apr 2005 (EDT) Baron Geddon Fire elemental boss. Shares a spawn area with Shazzrah. The Baron is a solo mob and is typically pulled into the area Garr spawns in. He has 3 abilities. Inferno is a PBAE that increase in damage with each pulse. The pulses come about 1 second apart and lasts for 10 seconds. Ignite Mana which is a powerful magic based DOT that removes 400 mana and does 400 damage to the target. Ignite Mana lasts for 5 minutes if not dispelled. Living bomb is an effect that cannot be dispeled. The bomb will explode in 10 seconds and cause 3200 damage to the target and those players in the immediate area (it can crit for 4800!). The target of the living bomb will also be flung straight up into the air and take falling damage upon landing. --Complete 23:39, 25 Apr 2005 (EDT) Garr Rock Elemental boss. Garr is found in between Gehenass and Baron Geddon. Garr is a melee boss with 8 guards and one magic power. At any time after pulling Garr can order one or more of his guards to explode doing damage to anyone in the area and also knocking back those damaged a fair distance. When the guards are killed they will also explode with the same effect. Whenever one of Garr's guards dies for whatever reason, Garr gets a boost in damage and attack speed. Garr will also cast an AE dispel stripping buffs from those in the area. After Garr is defeated Lava Surgers will no longer spawn in the zone until it resets. --Complete 23:39, 25 Apr 2005 (EDT) An important note on the adds: Whenever an add is killed, Garr grows a little stronger. In order to make the fight as easy as possible only half of the adds should be killed before taking down Garr. We did this by taking 4 Warlocks with us that took care of keeping half the adds banned all the time. Meanwhile our 5 Tanks took care of Garr and the other 4 adds. We determined a Tank order beforehand and then killed the add tanked by the weakest warrior first, the one tanked by the seconed weakest warrior next, and so on. We put only one healer on each of the add-tanks, since they died quite fast. A single druid is easily capable of keeping the first tank alive if the dps is concentrated on his/her add. Once an add is down, the tank and it's healer help downing the next add. Once the 4 tanked adds are down, the dps ist directed onto Garr who was tanked by the toughest tank and more than one healer. When Garr's life is going low he will use a special trick to free the remaining 4 adds from banishment. The warlocks have to be on their toes to banisch them again. Once Garr ist down, the remaining adds are easily taken care of. --DSitC 16:34, 16 Aug 2005 (EDT) Shazzrah Arcane based Naga that shares a spawn area with Baron Geddon. Shazzrah attacks with a two handed spear and also casts an Instant Arcane Explosion spell with about a 20 yard radius. Shazzrah has 4 other magic abilities: an AOE curse (Shazzrah's Curse) with about a 35 yard radius that increases all magic damage by 100% for 5 minutes. A self buff called Deaden Magic that decreases magic damage cast on him by 50%. An AOE counterspell with about a 35 yard radius. Approximately every 45 seconds Shazzrah will turn in a random direction and blink. The blink causes a memory wipe of the hate list. --Complete 16:41, 15 Apr 2005 (EDT) Golemagg A molten giant boss with 2 pet dogs called Core Ragers for guards. The Core Ragers will do a vicious bite which is a physical attack and will receive a buff, Golemagg's Trust, from Golemagg if they are close enough. The buff increases physical damage by 500 and increases attack speed by 50%. They will also do Mangle with reduces movement by 50% and deals 300 physical damage every 2 seconds. If the dogs health is reduced too below 50% they will emote a message 'Core Rager refuses to die while its master is in trouble' and regen to full health. Golemagg has a few abilites. Magma Splash is a melee range ability that procs onto anyone attacking and will stack with itself. It does fire damage over time and reduces armor of the target. Magma Splash will start off doing 50 damage per tick with 250 armor reduction. If allowed to continue stacking it will go up to at least 1000 damage per 3 seconds plus 5000 armor reduction. Golemagg will also cast a 2000 damage pyrobolt on random members of the raid, the pyrobolt includes a 200 damage per 3 second DOT component and lasts for 12 seconds. When low on health Golemagg will also start casting earthquake doing damage to all around him and begin attacking much faster. Golemagg will also cast 'Attract Rager' onto every member of the raid when he reaches 10% health. This ability addes a certain amount of agro to all in the raid except for the warriors tanking the Core Rager. --Complete 03:56, 27 Apr 2005 (EDT) Sulfuron Another Naga boss with 4 priest guards. Sulfuron's 4 guards have 3 abilites: They can heal any mob including themselves. They cast 2 magic based DOT's that can be dispeled by a priest. Power Word: Pain doing magic damage every 3 seconds. Immolate which does 380 to 420 damage every 3 seconds. The guards can be counterspelled, shield bashed, etc. Sulfuron himself only has three abilities, demoralizing shout reducing attack power by 300. Inspire, which is a self buff that doubles his attack speed and increases dmg by 25%. This can be dispelled. He will also do an AOE attack which does a knock down. --Complete 03:10, 27 Apr 2005 (EDT) Majordomo Ragnaros Category:Instance Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Blackrock Mountain Category:Stubs Giant elemental fire lord and the final boss of Molten Core. Fire resist is the "trick" to beating him, you MT should have at least 300, and any melee like rogues and DPS warriors need to have at the very least 100, or they wont be around very long.